


A different path

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other side a witch shows Alaric what could have been and forces him to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different path

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few nights ago, when I couldn´t sleep. Just a spontaneous idea. Hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don`t own the Vampire Diaries.

A different path  
   
It was cold and dark. Alaric thought that he should be used to it by now. The other side was always cold and dark. And lonely. Maybe that was the reason why his thoughts so often drifted to those he had left behind. Those he had loved. He had realized early on, that he only needed to think of a specific person to be transported to that person.  A trick he used quite frequently.  
   
Sometimes he visited Jeremy. The poor boy seemed lost since Ric was gone and it pained the teacher that he couldn`t really comfort him. At least he could talk to Jeremy. Although he was getting the feeling, that him being there only made it harder on the teen. So he tried to keep his distance. The others couldn`t see him. So at least he could do no damage. But having to watch them suffer helplessly, without being able to interact with them, was even more painful for him than the short talks with Jeremy.  
   
He hated having to watch how Elena struggled with her new life as a vampire. How she tried to accept it and make the most of it, only to cry herself to sleep every night. To shed tears over all that she had lost. The life she would never get to lead. Elena had never wanted to be a vampire. Not even her love for Stefan had changed this.  
   
Ric watched Stefan, who tried so damn hard to help Elena and felt so damn helpless when he couldn`t. Who was hurt, when Elena pushed him away, although he tried not to let it show. He saw, how the two of them slowly drifted apart and he hated the fact that he could do nothing to help.  
   
The teacher also watched Bonnie, who shut herself off from the others and despaired more and more. The young witch had lost her powers, after she`d been forced to watch her beloved grandmother get hurt on the other side, because of the mistakes she had made. He wished he could tell her that it hadn`t been real. That it had been only a trick of the witches to punish her and that her grams was fine. He had tried telling Jeremy, asking him to pass the message on, but it hadn`t worked. The witches had interfered. They were the ones who had all the power here. Also Jeremy and Bonnie still weren`t really talking. Their break-up seemed permanent, even though both of them suffered because of it.  
   
He watched Caroline, trying so desperately to help her friends. Trying to help Elena cope with her new life and comfort Bonnie and slowly despairing when she couldn`t accomplish either. Tyler, struggling to find his place in life, now that he was free of the sire bond. His hatred for Klaus warring with the love he felt for Caroline. And poor Matt, caught in the middle of all that supernatural drama, struggling with his own life.  
   
But worst of all was watching Damon. Alaric knew that he had died in the dark haired vampire`s arms. And he couldn`t even imagine how horrible that must`ve been for Damon. He had seen the vampire clutching his dead body, weeping helplessly. It was a sight he would never forget, no matter how long this eternal hell might last.  
   
Damon had only cried that one time. Then he had closed himself off completely. Now his face was a blank mask, devoid of any emotion. No-one had known what was really going on between them. How much they loved each other. Not even Alaric had really known, how much Damon had loved him. Had only realized it after his death, when he`d been scared the first few days, Damon might attempt to follow him and commit suicide.   
   
That the dark haired vampire hadn`t chosen this path was only thanks to the fact that the others needed him. Even if no-one believed it, Damon Salvatore was completely selfless. At least he could be. Alaric watched how he tried to help Elena, help his brother and solve the overall chaos that Alaric`s evil alter ego had caused. Always without letting his own feelings show. No-one saw how much Damon was hurting. No-one but Alaric, who felt his heart shatter, when he sat at his grave. Every night the dark haired vampire would sink to his knees next to Ric`s tombstone and pour his heart out to his lover, never knowing that Ric was right beside him.  
   
This night was no different. Ric noticed the half-empty bottle in Damon`s hand with a frown. Since his death the vampire seemed to be drinking even more. Ric almost never saw him without a glass or a bottle within reach. Could a vampire become an alcoholic? Damon seemed to be well on his way to becoming one.  
   
“You could have prevented it.” The quiet words made Alaric turn around. Behind him was a woman with long blonde hair and  sad green eyes. She must`ve been in her late twenties when she died. She wore a dress that seemed to belong to the Civil War era. Damon`s time, Ric thought absently.  
   
He had no idea who she was. Or what she wanted from him. The other ghosts avoided him. They steered clear of him and vanished when he tried talking to them. She however he had seen a few times now. She seemed to seek him out, although she had never spoken to him before. “What are you talking about?” he asked, a little annoyed at being interrupted while watching Damon.   
   
She took another step closer. “Your decisions are what brought you here. And him.” she explained, motioning towards Damon, who was still crouched next to the tombstone, mumbling nonsense about everything being broken now. Alaric swallowed hard. Was she right? Could he have done something different? Could he have prevented this? Maybe if he`d never come to Mystic Falls…  
   
“No. You coming here was a good thing. It was later. You were standing at a crossroad and you… hesitated. Made the wrong decision.” Ric watched her warily. „Are you reading my mind?“ She smiled. „Maybe. Doesn`t matter. Would you like to know, what the future could have looked like, if you`d chosen differently?” Unconsciously Alaric took a step back. She was a witch. He didn`t know where the sudden realization had come from, but it was the truth. And he didn`t trust witches around here. “I can show you. I can help you.” she offered.  
   
“I don`t even know you. Why would you help me?” Ric wanted to know. “It doesn`t matter. I can help you.” she repeated. The teacher still remained wary. But he was also curious. „I`m Constance. Yes, I`m a witch. But I`m not like the others. I only want to help.“ she assured. Her smile made her look softer. More human. Hesitatingly he nodded. „Okay. Show me.“ He had nothing to lose here. She took his hand and pulled him into the darkness. After a few seconds they stepped into a cosy living room.  
   
Ric looked around with a frown. “This is the Gilbert house.” He recognized it instantly, even if it looked a little different than he remembered. Some of the furniture had changed. The old couch he had spent a summer on had been replaced by a new one. And he saw pictures lining one of the walls. Curious he went over to take a closer look.  
   
The first picture showed a slightly older Elena in a beautiful wedding dress, smiling lovingly at a blonde man. “Elena would have married… Matt?” Ric asked in surprise. Constance smiled. „Yes, she would. She would`ve realized that she and Stefan were never really meant to be together. She would have chosen a human life. You would have walked her down the aisle.” Alaric blinked at the next picture, that showed the whole wedding party. He was standing next to Elena, an arm slung around her shoulders, grinning like a proud father. Next to him was Damon, a little further to the left stood Stefan, smiling a little wistfully.  
   
He swallowed hard and his gaze flickered to the next picture. Elena again, this time holding a baby. “Stefan Donovan.” Constance explained. „Elena and Matt named their son Stefan?“ the teacher asked, completely taken aback. She nodded with a smile. “You`re his godfather, although he`s actually more fond of Damon. Caroline and Stefan are the godparents of their daughter Vicky.” Alaric looked at the picture of a small blonde girl and then at a family portrait.  
   
“They look happy.” he murmured. “They are. Elena teaches at high school. History, actually. Matt now owns the Mystic Grill.“ the witch let him know. “Matt bought the Grill?” That sounded pretty unbelievable. Where would he have taken the money? Constance shook her head. „Damon bought the Grill. As a wedding present. He insisted on free drinks for life, though.“ Alaric had to grin. Yes, that sounded like Damon.  
   
“Come. There is more I need to show you.“ Constance held out her hand and this time he took it without hesitation. Again they walked through the darkness, until they entered a house Ric didn`t recognize. “This was the home of Bonnie`s grandmother. Bonnie inherited it.” Constance explained, just as a little girl came running into the room, squealing in delight. A young man was following her, calling out in a ridiculous low voice: “I`ll catch you. You can`t escape.” Alaric blinked in surprise. „Is that… Jeremy?“  
   
Constance nodded and assured him that Jeremy couldn`t see them. They watched how he picked up the girl and whirled her around, while she was giggling and squealing. A moment later a dark skinned woman entered the room and looked at them in exasperation. “Jeremy, you`re supposed to put her to bed, not rile her up even further.” she chided. The girl complained that it was still early, but Bonnie remained strict. “Sheila Bennett-Gilbert, you should be asleep since half an hour.” Jeremy laughed and cradled his daughter in his arms. “Come on, let`s get you to bed. Wouldn`t want mom to turn us into frogs for being bad.” Bonnie called after him to watch it, even as she was smiling.  
   
Alaric watched the scene with a grin, before looking around the room. He spied a picture of Bonnie and Jeremy`s wedding and went to take a closer look. He found himself standing next to Jeremy, grinning proudly. Just like in the picture of Elena`s wedding he didn`t look a day older than he did now. Again Damon was standing at his side.  
   
Constance took his hand and pulled him away again. This time they found themselves on a college campus. Alaric saw Caroline, looking radiant as ever, surrounded by a group of girls she was giving orders to. After the girls had walked off she ran towards a tree, where Tyler was sitting, watching her with a smile. “So you finally remembered that you have a boyfriend?” he commented dryly, when she flopped down next to him. Caroline rolled her eyes. “I`m head of the party committee, Tyler.” she explained and Tyler grinned. “You`re always head of the party committee, Care.” She giggled and shrugged. “Well, I`m good at organizing parties.”  
   
“You are. Maybe you should start working as a wedding planner after all.” he suggested, like they had talked about this all before. Caroline smirked. “Maybe I should. Elena and Bonnie were pretty thrilled about their weddings. And Alaric seemed happy with his as well.“ she remembered. “Of course you could also practice a bit more. Maybe with our wedding?” Tyler suggested, causing the blonde to squeal in delight. “Tyler Lockwood, I thought you´d never ask!” He laughed when she jumped on top of him. “Hey, we`ve got all the time in the world. I thought we didn`t need to rush things.”  
   
Alaric stopped paying attention when Caroline mentioned his wedding. “I got married again?” he asked, completely shocked. Constance only smiled and held out her hand.  
   
After a few steps they found themselves in front of an old villa. Ric looked at the building in fascination, couldn`t take his eyes off it. “You fell in love with that villa on first sight.” Constance murmured and he believed her. The old building was beautiful. It called to him and almost seemed to whisper his name. He hesitated a little, before following Constance inside, shuddering slightly when they passed through the closed door. It made being a ghost feel all the more real.  
   
Once inside Ric looked around in wonder, noticing the tasteful furniture and cosy atmosphere. He smiled when he saw the large fireplace, thinking back to all those nights he and Damon had spent in front of the fireplace at the boarding house. They moved further and he shuddered again when he suddenly saw himself. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping from a blood bag, while Damon stood nearby and talked about his latest phone-call from Sheriff Forbes.  
   
“And then she said that she`s almost sorry there are no more vampires in Mystic Falls. Liz Forbes is missing vampires. Can you believe that?” Vampire-Alaric laughed. „What did you say?“ he wanted to know. „That there will be more than enough vampires in town when little Donovan is celebrating his birthday. Elena would stake us if we didn`t show up.” Damon mumbled and Ric saw himself grin. “She would. I`m his godfather after all. And Caroline never misses an opportunity to shower the kids with gifts.“ he pointed out, draining the blood bag.  
   
A few drops escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin. Only a second later Damon had him pressed against the counter and was licking the drops away. “It`s so sexy when you do that.” he growled. Vampire-Alaric grinned and murmured: “I know.”, before pulling Damon even closer and sealing his lips with a kiss. “Want to test the stability of the kitchen table again?” Damon suggested after their lips had parted. “The kids will be home any minute.” vampire-Ric protested.  
   
“The kids are at football and cheerleader practice.” the dark haired vampire argued. “That`s on Tuesdays. It`s Wednesday, Damon.” the former teacher corrected him, earning himself an eye-roll. “Smartass. Okay, bedroom then.” he decided, dragging his lover with him.  
   
Alaric and Constance remained in the kitchen. “Does that mean I … married Damon?” Ric asked in disbelief. “You did.” Constance confirmed. She looked to the door, that was suddenly opened again, revealing Stefan, smiling and happy as Ric had seldom seen him. When the teacher spied the blonde girl who was following him, he blinked in surprise. He looked away and back again, but the picture didn`t change. “Rebekah? We`re not seriously sharing a house with Stefan and Rebekah of all people?”  
   
Constance smiled. “After Elena had broken up with Stefan, Rebekah was there for him, offering comfort. They got closer again.” she explained. “They`re attending the local high school, trying to live a normal, human life. As much as possible. Damon can`t stand her, but she tries her best to keep Klaus away from Elena, so your husband tolerates her. They`ve got a truce.” Ric watched Stefan, who helped the blonde out of her jacket while joking around. They looked happy.  
   
Everyone he loved seemed happy, in this version of the future. He was starting to wonder if these visions were only meant to torture him. Maybe they were his punishment, for all the sins he had committed in life. Still he felt that his sins didn`t justify such a horrible punishment. He hadn`t done that much bad.  
   
“What I showed you is the truth.” Constance assured, obviously once again reading his thoughts. “This is the future you could`ve had. You can still have it, actually.” Alaric gave her a questioning look. He had no idea what the witch was hinting at. „There`s a spell. It`s difficult and a little dangerous. I can only use it once. And I have to do it now, before the other witches get suspicious and try to stop me.“ she explained. “Which means, that you have to make a decision now. But your decision will have consequences.”  
   
“What consequences?” Ric asked suspiciously. „Everything you`ve seen will come to pass. If you make the right decision. But other things will happen as well. Things you won`t like. Elena will be haunted by Klaus all her life. She will be in danger a lot of times. The fear will never fully leave her. You won`t always be able to protect her. You can`t always be there for her. As a vampire you`ll be forced to leave Mystic Falls, before anyone notices you`re not aging anymore. You`ll be forced to watch Elena and Jeremy and other people you care about grow old and die. You`re going to kill humans. Innocent humans. Not many. You won`t become a ripper like Stefan. But there will be innocent victims. Kelly Donovan is going to be one of them.“  
   
Alaric gasped in shock. „Matt`s mom? I`m going to… kill the grandmother of my godson?“ The thought was too horrible to put into words. Matt would hate him. Elena too. And what would he tell the kids? Constance didn`t answer. She just looked at him with her sad eyes. Then she stepped closer. “There is no more time. You have to decide. Now.“ Before he had a chance to react she gave him a forceful shove that sent him tumbling backwards into the darkness. The shadows crashed over him like a wave, seemed to swallow and drown him. He couldn`t breathe, fought helplessly …  
   
***  
   
Alaric sat up with a start, gasping for breath. His heart hammered and his eyes darted around the darkened room frantically, taking in the old furniture, the bookshelf, the window. The room, the furniture, the bed he was lying on – it was achingly familiar. He was in Damon´s bedroom.  
   
The teacher jumped in shock, when suddenly the covers next to him moved and Damon sat up groggily. “Ric? Are you okay? Your heart is racing.“ Alaric shook his head in wonder. Had it all been a dream? His evil alter ego, Esther`s spell, his own death, the other side? Had all this never really happened? Or had Constance really worked a spell to send him back into the past? Had she really given him a second chance?  
   
“Just a nightmare.” he murmured in an attempt to calm Damon, while he still tried to understand what was going on. Damon gently stroked his back. “Was it about our fight, earlier tonight? I`m sorry, Ric. I didn`t want to pressure you. It`s just… I don´t want to lose you.“ the vampire whispered.  
   
And suddenly Ric knew exactly what night this was. What fight Damon was talking about. The vampire had offered to turn him. Not for the first time. He had been angry, when Ric didn`t even consider it. When he didn`t even want to talk about it. They had fought, exchanged hard words. Of course they had made up quickly. The wouldn`t be sharing a bed right now if they hadn`t. But things had still been strained. Had been strained for days afterwards.  
   
So maybe it hadn`t been a dream after all. Maybe Constance had really given him a second chance. She had told him he would have to decide. And Ric knew, without knowing how he knew, that he was standing at the crossway she had talked about, right now. That he had to make a decision right now. In this night. In this very moment.  
   
He thought back to the things she had shown him. Elena and Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy. Happily married and having kids. That was the future he had always wanted for them. But in this future he would have to watch the two teens he had come to view almost as his own children grow old and die, while he remained eternally young. In this future he would kill innocent people. He would kill Matt`s mom. The only relative the boy still had. The happiness he had seen would come at a price. The only question was, would he be willing to pay that price?  
   
His gaze swept over Damon, who had started placing gentle kisses onto Ric`s naked shoulder. He thought about being married to Damon for all of eternity. Of never having to be alone. And Ric made a decision.   
“No, I`m sorry. You were right, Damon. I don´t know why I`ve been such a dick about it. Because actually… spending eternity with you sounds rather tempting.” he murmured. Damon was looking at him with wide eyes. Disbelieving. Hopeful. „Ric… is that… Do you really mean that?“ he whispered. He seemed almost afraid to hope.  
   
And suddenly Alaric was completely sure. He didn`t care whether it all had been a dream or not. He didn`t care whether the future he had seen would really come to pass. It didn`t matter. He had made a decision and he would hesitate no longer. “Yes, I really mean it. I want you to turn me. I`m going to talk to Bonnie about a ring. First thing tomorrow morning. And then…” He didn`t get any further than that, because Damon was suddenly on him, kissing him senseless.  
   
“You`re really sure?” the vampire asked again, once their lips had parted. Ric gently stroked his cheek, enjoyed the feeling of that soft skin underneath his fingertips and smiled. There was no more doubt. He wanted this life. Wanted this man in his arms forever.  
   
“Yes, I`m sure. Under one condition.“ he warned. Damon frowned at him. “What is it?“ he wanted to know, sounding a little wary. „I want to make our relationship public.“ The vampire`s eyes widened in surprise and Ric, suddenly nervous, started babbling: “Well… we don`t have to tell the whole town. Or… even the council. Just… just Elena and Jeremy… Stefan… the people, who matter, you know?“  
   
„We can tell the whole fucking world if you want to. I don`t care who knows.“ Damon assured with a grin. Alaric grinned as well and kissed the vampire again. “I love you.” He could see how Damon´s breath caught in his throat. Ric had never said it before. He had thought it so often, but never dared to say the words. “I love you, too.” Damon whispered and they kissed again. „When?“ the vampire asked quietly after a while. Alaric didn`t have to think twice. They had waited long enough. „Tomorrow night. Elena and Stefan wanted to go to the Gilbert lake house. We`re going to have the house to ourselves.”  
   
“Tomorrow, then.” Damon agreed with a smile. He looked ecstatic. Happier than Alaric had ever seen him, which proved to him more than anything, that he was making the right decision. Even if everything Constance had shown and told him would come to pass, even if he would kill innocent people. This was worth it. It was a price he was willing to pay. For an eternity with Damon.  
   
And while the two men drifted back to sleep, smiling and cuddled against each other, a blonde witch watched them from the other side. Constance Hopkins knew that the other witches would punish her for interfering. But she didn`t care. She thought back to the days she had spent as nanny at the Salvatore house, taking care of Damon and Stefan, whom she had come to love like her own children. She had died too soon. Long before the brothers met Katherine. She hadn`t been able to protect them. But she had always watched over them from the other side and sworn to herself, to do anything in her power to ensure their happiness. And for this, she would face any punishment.


End file.
